Make Me Scream
by BomberBrat
Summary: Just a little bondage, and a little DeiSaso. A request for RabidyaoifangirlEmmzie-Chan, hope you like it darling!


**ATTENTION! ladies and gents!:** Brat has decided that since her summer will be hella boring, that she is making it her project to write a series of **25** yes **25 oneshots**. Alphabetical fetishes! She will be taking requests for pairings, and fetishes (She already is planning SasoDei/Deisaso(Duh!) PeinDei!!, HiDei!, KakuHi, KakuHiDei!, ShikaNeji) Pm her with your ideas, as they are appreciated!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto, nor do I own Deidara, or Sasori (As much as I would like to they belong to Kishimoto)

**Warning!:** This story contains, naughty situations involving two men, and maybe some naughty language. if that offends you, kindly fuck off. If not enjoy!

**Brat's rambles:**This was written as a request for RabidyaoifangirlEmmzie-chan. I didn't think it would get done so fast! Depression and caffeine can do wonders for a girl. This fic was inspired mostly by the song **"Showbiz" by Muse** Which I have been listening to way to much (I blame my SasoDei playlist, it's getting way to gay Ie. Karma Chameleon by culture club GAY!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Controlling my feelings for too long  
Forcing our darkest souls to unfold  
And forcing our darkest souls to unfold  
Pushing us into self destruction_

_And they make me  
Make me dream your dreams  
And they make me  
_

_ **Make me scream** your screams  
Trying to please you for too long  
_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have got to be kidding me, un"

Sasori shook his head, his eyes lowered to the floor.

Deidara stared at the older man, confused to say the least but more than willing to accept at least one of his strange demands. Taking a step towards the puppet master, he stopped a few inches from where the other stood, reaching out to cup his chin gently.

"You want me to love you, un?"

Sasori nodded again, his honey eyes meeting Deidara's with an almost pleading look.

The blond sighed, he had held onto his feelings for the redhead for as long as he could remember, and just when he had finally decided that it was a futile effort, and given up, Sasori had come to him with this simple request.

"_Love me_" he had said

"_Love me, and punish me for my sins_"

Delicately he had placed a bullwhip in Deidara's hands, and moved to stand as he was only moments ago, with his eyes lowered to the floor. Shifting with that kind of uncomfortable fear of rejection, back and forth.

When Deidara had moved to him, and taken that tiny creamy face in his hands he had seen it shining in Sasori's eyes, regret, pain, fear.

All of it just out on display, like candy in a grocery store all the shining colored wrappers drawing you in and mesmerizing you, intriguing you. Making you want to tear them open, just to see all of their pretty contents spewing all over the floor, like entrails at the scene of a murder, chocolate syrup and caramel blood staining your hands.

He snapped himself away from his sugar coated thoughts, gently bringing the handle of the whip to rest under Sasori's chin.

"Why now,un?"

There was that fear again, so ripe it lingered in his eyes, in his voice. The juicy innards of his fear dripping from every fiber that wove together to create all that was,Sasori.

"B-because....I...I deserve it"

Deidara looked at him quizzically.

"P-punishment...I mean...I....I don't expect you to love me"

Deidara pushed that tiny face upwards, his hands dropping to that delicate neck, his lips claiming those tiny perfect petals in a soft kiss.

"If that is what you want Danna, un" He moved one of his hands to un-clasp the older mans cloak slowly, nipping gently at his ear.

"Then I will punish you"

Deidara felt his heart tighten into a thousand different knots as the words left his lips, punishment....he never imagined that Sasori would ask for such a thing.

Part of the bomber would always hold onto the feelings that he had for the older man, he had held onto them for so long that it just seemed to heartless to just leave them. He had never wanted to harm the puppet master, but as his feelings had grown bitter, dejected, and cold he couldn't say that he hadn't seriously considered the idea.

Just the thought of tying the older man down, whipping him, cutting him making him bleed, and pay for all of the pain he had to endure, all of the heartache. It wasn't an idea he could refuse.

He would make Sasori pay alright, for everything he had ever done to hurt him.

Trading mental anguish and suffering, for the physical variety, it seemed fair enough. He was going to enjoy hearing the redhead scream and cry, as he had so many countless times, in frustration.

Tangling his hands in that bloody red hair he forcibly moved the smaller man to his bed, throwing him down onto the soft mattress with a soft '_thud_'. Turning his attention back to the almost forgotten whip in his hand, he cracked it sharply, the look in his icy eyes growing stern, and unfeeling.

"Take it off, un" he said motioning to the puppet masters cloak.

With shaky hands Sasori slid the article from his shoulders, letting it pool around him on the bed, looking at Deidara with fear and excitement painted on his usually lifeless features, so unused to expressing emotion.

Deidara cracked the whip roughly, only inches from where his Danna sat.

"All of it, un!"

Sasori's hands shook violently as he reached for the sash holding up his thin pants, un-doing the loose knot and letting them fall from his slender hips.

"Now turn over"

Deidara's tone was demanding, and much more harsh than any Sasori had ever heard pass his lips, he shivered as he obliged, turning onto his stomach, before slowly rising on all fours, sticking his pale, supple little ass into the air and waiting for Deidara to make his move.

The blond almost shuddered at the sight of that tight ass, he had dreamed of pulverizing for so long, wiggling so impatiently. Practically begging him, to make all of his long abandoned dreams, and fantasies come true. He chuckled sadistically, as he raised the bullwhip high over his head.

The smile that painted his features growing as the redhead flinched lightly, still wiggling that ass impatiently, back and forth.

He could practically taste the older mans apprehension, he knew that all of the anticipation was driving the other insane with need. The anticipation being the worst part of any situation, especially one such as this.

Ferociously he brought the whip down on that creamy white ass with all of his might, basking in the pitiful noises that escaped the redhead. His desire growing as, the next strike lacerated the soft flesh, small tears of blood weeping from the wound. He almost couldn't control his strikes, slicing and pulverizing any skin he could slash the whip across.

He smiled to himself, this really was a lot more fun than he had thought it would be, it was healing, his way of coping with all of the rejection and abuse that the redhead had made him suffer all of these years. Sasori had been right, he did deserve this, and Deidara had every right to be the one to inflict this punishment.

Laughing, he placed his heel on the puppet masters ass, earning a shocked gasp from his lips as he kicked, forcing the older man onto his wounded back. The look that painted the scorpions pale features, was more than pathetic, and Deidara couldn't help but to feel joy well up inside of him at the sight. He wanted it to hurt.

Tears dotted the corners of the older mans honey eyes, that look of fear embedded on his face, slowly morphing into a hazy look of lust.

With one sharp strike across Sasori's unmarred chest, Deidara discarded the whip, tossing it carelessly to the floor deciding that he was done. He couldn't let this go any farther, or the feelings that he had yet to let go of may surface all over again, and that was something he just couldn't handle dealing with, living through it once was more than enough.

Turning, he began to walk away, before being stopped by a soft tug on the sleeve of his cloak.

"Where are you going?"

Deidara sighed refusing to turn around, if he saw that pathetic pleading look, on that lusty angelic face he wasn't going to have the wherewithal to leave.

"I'm leaving, you wanted punishment, you got it, un"

He heard a stifled sob, and instinctively turned to face his Danna, shit he was fucked now.

"P-please don't.."

"I'm going Sasori, you had your fun, I had mine"

"B-but..."

"No! I'm leaving, I spent to many nights pining over you, un. Crying pathetically because you didn't love me, what makes you think you deserve it now!"

The scorpion let his head drop to his chest, gentle sobs wracking his tiny body. Deidara was only speaking the truth, he had no right to ask for any of this, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying.

"I-I'm so sorry, Deidara...." He took a deep breath steadying his trembling voice.

"I do....I....have loved you...for awhile..I just didn't know...how...to tell you"

Deidara almost laughed.

"Sure, right you love me, un. I believe that"

The redhead shook his head desperately at the blonds sarcasm.

" I DO!, why else would I ask you to...."

Deidara was furious to say the least, of all the times Sasori could have said this, all of the times he could have come to Deidara, apologized, wiped away his tears, he chose now. After Deidara had hardened his heart, and tried his damnedest to stop caring.

Sighing in defeat, the bomber made his way over to the bed where Sasori sat, shoving the smaller man harshly against the wall, and crawling on top of his naked bloody form.

"Someday Sasori, you're going to be the death of me, un" he said capturing the redheads lips in a desperate kiss.

Sasori moaned into his mouth, pressing the line of his small body as closely as he could to Deidara's still clothed form. The bomber paused momentarily, to fiddle with the clasps of his cloak, small hands stopping his to pop it open with ease, and slide it from his shoulders. His shirt was pulled from his chest only moments later, within a matter of minutes, he was just as naked as Sasori.

The smaller man reversed their positions, forcing Deidara onto his back, a look of want in his hazy eyes. His hands found their way to the blonds arousal, grabbing it gently and beginning to stroke lightly as he kissed his way down the lithe tanned body to reach his goal.

Tentatively his kissed the head of Deidara's manhood, parting his lips and swallowing it to the base, his teeth grazing the delicate skin and making the bomber cry out, his hands almost instantly grabbing handfuls of that bloody hair yanking and ripping at it as the pressure in his loins intensified. When he began to feel heat pooling in his stomach, he yanked Sasori away from him, not wanting to spoil the fun so early.

Tossing the redhead carelessly backwards, he moved to his bedside table, searching through the drawers for a few minutes before stumbling on a small first aid kit.

Removing the long roll of cloth bandages he moved back to where Sasori lay waiting for him. Uncoiling the stark white material, he crawled on top of the smaller man softly, pinning his hands above his head and wrapping the bandages around them, and looping the extra through the frame of the bed. Tying them out of his way making, and rendering them useless to Sasori.

Sasori's heart was pounding wildly as Deidara sat back to admire his handiwork, nodding in satisfaction. The redhead shut his eyes tightly as he felt the blonds weight shift on top of him, those velvet lips moving to kiss his chest gently, moving upwards until they settled on his neck, he inhaled sharply his body shaking. Without warning Deidara sank his teeth into the tender flesh, harder and harder until he felt it tear between his pearly whites, and the coppery taste of blood flooded his mouth.

The breathy sounds of Sasori's moans were only adding to his excitement, he didn't want to be to hasty, but it was getting harder not to just take the smaller man then and there.

He smiled around the wounded flesh in his mouth as his hand made its way down the smaller mans body, not even bothering to coat his fingers in saliva he roughly shoved two inside of the redhead. His smile growing wider as the older man arched his back high off of the bed, a strangled pitifully pain filled noise erupting from his lips.

With a few rough scissoring motions, Deidara decided that the older man was ready enough, he really didn't care if it hurt, he needed this and he needed it now. Withdrawing his fingers from inside Sasori, he moved backwards, wiping the blood from around his mouth and chin, his hand trailing to his own erection, and smearing the crimson liquid over it.

Sasori froze like a deer trapped in headlights, he knew what was coming next but there was no way he was ready for it. He screamed as Deidara hastily positioned himself, and slammed inside of him, burring himself completely in the tight heat.

The blond paused, he couldn't have the others rushing in here due to Sasori's screams, that would ruin everything. Finding Sasori's discarded pair of boyish underwear not to far from him he grabbed them in a rush, stuffing them in the older mans mouth.*

Sasori looked disgustedly at Deidara, but knew that struggling would be a futile effort, closing his eyes he accepted his fate.

Satisfied with the makeshift gag, Deidara resumed his previous actions, pulling slowly out of the redhead before thrusting back in roughly. The scorpions cries of agony soon growing to muffled noises of pleasure. Sasori wrapped his trembling legs around Deidara's waist as his pace grew faster, forcing the blond deeper inside of him.

His vision going white as the tip of the bombers erection grazed that wonderful bundle of nerves, his hips thrusting downwards into the blonds thrusts with equal force, his body no longer under his control, he had switched to auto-pilot, he was getting close to such sweet release.

Sneaking his hand between their bodies, Deidara grabbed the smaller mans hip roughly to steady himself as he grabbed a hold of the redheads weeping member, pumping him in time.

A muffled sound caught somewhere between a gasp and a moan fled Sasori's lips as the mouth on the hand holding his hip, sunk it's teeth into the soft flesh sharply. It was enough to push him into the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced.

Feeling those already excruciatingly tight walls clamp down around him, Deidara lazily thrust a few more times, riding out his own orgasm, the man below him almost in tears as his hand-mouths teeth sunk deeper into the flesh of his hip. When he had filled that tight ass to the brim with his seed, he pulled out slowly flopping to the bed next to the small redhead.

Sasori coughed impatiently, gesturing to the restraints binding his hands. Deidara laughed, he had forgotten all about that, quickly he freed his lover who immediately removed the underwear from his mouth.

Deidara held his arms open to the smaller man, who quickly accepted the embrace snuggling into his chest.

"Does this mean that you forgive me?"

Deidara laughed, running his fingers through Sasori's short bloody hair.

"I think you're going to have to apologize a lot better than that, un"

Sasori playfully punched the blond in the chest pouting.

"That will have to wait, you damned brat I think you broke my ass!"

Deidara laughed harder, wrapping Sasori tighter in his arms and kissing his forehead gently.

"Whatever Danna, you said it not me. you deserved it, un"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Brat note:** I blame the song Orgasm=love for that one namely the last line....."Tying you to the bed, gagging you with your own panties, sticking my wiener in between your boobies and cumming all over your chin equals love!" Lol great song.

So to make up for how utterly depressing the beginning was, I made the end a bit fluffy, hope you like it dear!


End file.
